kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Canyon
|theme= Rocky Ravine |boss=Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (fought simultaneously) |mini-boss=Master Green, Waiu, Captain Stitch |common enemies=Blade, Blipper, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Butch, Cappy, Crack-Tweet, Drifter, Elieel, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Kabu, Masher, Master Pengy, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Spikey, Squishy, Waddle Dee }} Red Canyon is a level appearing as the 5th level in Kirby's Dream Land 2, appearing after Iceberg and before Cloudy Park. It is one of the few levels that takes place in a rocky region of Dream Land. Level Intro Stone Kirby and Rick are rolling across some rocky hills towards Coo, who is perched on a stone connected to a rocky wall. Kirby and Rick crash into the wall and Coo and the stone fall onto Kirby. Luckily, Kirby is still in his Stone form so he isn't harmed. They all sigh with relief when they see that Kirby wasn't hurt. General Information Red Canyon is a barren, mountainous area in Dream Land, and is one of the seven Rainbow Islands. Red Canyon's craggy environment is diverse - there are sandy badlands, deserts, caverns, and many different rock formations. It has huge water-filled tunnels underneath its surface. It is known for its red-colored rocks, which Red Canyon is named after. While not directly appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby travels through Sand Canyon, a similar level in terms of its name and its scenery, and bosses (both level have tag-team styled bosses). Collectively, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright make up the boss of this level. Stage 3 allows access to all three Animal Friends in the game without cost. In Stage 5, there is a dark room with a portrait of an orca, only visible with Kine and Spark. It is actually a hidden door that leads to an island with 7 Point Stars, two Glunks, two Propeller Bombs, and two Scarfys. In terms of geography, Red Canyon is somewhat like Yogurt Yard. The two levels even share the same music. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 5. Rick (obtained in Stage 3) and the Spark ability are required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. There is a chance that Captain Stitch (in Stage 4) will grant Rick as an animal friend. Spark can be obtained by inhaling one of the Sparkys early in the level. In the auto-scrolling room, use Spark and Rick to reach the very top (past the first exit door; there are some Spikeys in the way however). Use Spark with Rick to destroy the Ability Blocks. Discard Spark and Rick to float across the pit in order to reach the Rainbow Drop. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *The music for Red Canyon is the same as that of Yogurt Yard's from Kirby's Adventure. KSA Red Canyon.jpg KSA Red Canyon 2.jpg *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Rick & Kine & Coo, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Red Canyon from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Gallery (real)Red rockies4.gif|Red Canyon living up to its name in the Super Game Boy version. Red rockies2.PNG|Rick proves to be great for crossing these gorges. Red rockies1.PNG|Rick and Kirby atop a towering arroyo. Red rockies3.PNG|Deep below in an enemy-infested fissure. References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mountain